Stuck, Smitten Whatever?
by ShippyChick
Summary: Just some short musings about my favorite couple. I am attempting a little something for each episode. You don't have to read all of these to follow along. Your feedback is appreciated. Thank you.
1. Hand-to-Hand

A/N: I have never written anything that wasn't required by a teacher in my life, so please forgive me if this is awful. I just can't seem to get the NCIS:LA team out of my head, particularly Kensi and Deeks. Hopefully this will help. I have been re-watching the series and am writing just a little something that comes to mind with most of the episodes. Each one will be no longer than a few paragraphs and some not even that long. I won't be rewriting their history or anything, just a little wishful thinking from time to time. Please let me know how I'm doing and also please tell me to stop if you've hear it all before. Thanks in advance for taking the time to read.

* * *

Season 1 Episode 19 "Hand-to-Hand"

When she came into the gym, the first thing he noticed was her beauty. Any heterosexual, or come to think of it homosexual man could see that. She was tall with beautiful brown hair. His oldest friend always said he had a thing for brunettes. But it was her eyes that struck him the most. Some would call it a flaw, but not him. Unique and sure to haunt his dreams is how he'd describe them.

When he found her at Danny's house, there was just something off about her. After spending as much time undercover as he had, one quickly learned to tell when you are being lied to. He didn't know who she was but he knew she wasn't what she claimed to be. He knew she wasn't Danny's girlfriend. The only thing he knew for sure was that he really wished she wasn't lying about those pictures. Damn he hoped that was true!


	2. Fame

A/N: I just can't seem to get the NCIS:LA team out of my head, particularly Kensi and Deeks. Hopefully this will help. I have been re-watching the series and am writing just a little something that comes to mind with most of the episodes. Each one will be no longer than a few paragraphs and some not even that long. I won't be rewriting their history or anything, just a little wishful thinking from time to time. Please let me know how I'm doing and also please tell me to stop if you've hear it all before. Thanks in advance for taking the time to read.

* * *

Season 1 Episode 20 "Fame"

"Deeks? Really?" Kensi just didn't think that the overly cocky LAPD Detective was NCIS caliber. What was Hetty thinking? Besides a freaky knowledge of pop culture, what could he add to the team? Cops didn't even seem to want him around. And what kind of name is Fern?!

The pink fabric hung in the car door was his catch. His comment about the victim playing poker was enough to jog Sam's memory about the Iraq War Fugitive cards. He didn't even hesitate to take the shot to protect Callen. Of course Hetty saw something in him that they didn't.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone because If the guys found out, she was sure to hear more ribbing about being "smitten" or his "baby blues" and his "fluffy hair". But she was a little disappointed when he said he was leaving for an unknown length of time for an undercover assignment with the PD. Perhaps she'd get used to having him as her partner.


	3. Human Traffic

Season 2 Episode 1 "Human Traffic"

Deeks was missing. Their LAPD Liaison had failed to check in while on an extended undercover assignment. His prime suspects had been killed in a car explosion. Then his case handler had been killed too. His fellow detectives were quick to write him off as well. When he regained consciousness after nearly being blown up himself, he knew there was only one person to call, Hetty Lang.

Although he had only worked two cases with them, he felt safer with NCIS at his back than with his own department. After talking to Hetty, he had persuaded her to allow him to go back in and try to close the case. As usual, Deeks was undercover alone, so when Lazik had called him by his real name he thought it was over. He could see no way of getting out of that power plant alive.

Then Callen came walking in like he was there everyday. It took all of Deeks' strength not to smile. After the bullets stopped flying, he told them about Traynor and her cousin. Without hesitation they believed him. It was just a matter of getting Scarli to show his true colors. When the traitorous detective insulted the closest thing Deeks had had to a partner in a very long time, all he could think about was that this son of a bitch would continue to draw breath while Jess was dead.

Later that night as Deeks laid in his bed staring at his ceiling unable to find sleep, he wondered, "What would I have done if I had been on my own like usual?" It would have been so easy to pull that trigger. Having Sam, Callen and Kensi there had saved more than one life. As he closed his eyes he realized that he may have finally found a home at NCIS.


	4. Black Widow

A/N: I know these are really short, but it's all i can manage for now. Thanks for reading and please let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

Season 2 Episode 2 "Black Widow"

Some times she felt like her "real" life was a cover too. She was a confident, strong, badass Special Agent but underneath that she was also a woman with insecurities. She had seen most of the relationships in her life disappear. Her mother, her dad, her fiancé and even her last partner Dom. All of them had left her alone. Who wouldn't have issues. She didn't show that side of herself. She kept that part locked down deep. That was her secret...until Marty Deeks came along. He seemed to have a knack for seeing through her disguises.

"_I'm not a one upper!" Kensi said with a slightly defensive tone._

"_Not normally, somehow just with me" returned Deeks. _

He was right. What was it about the shaggy haired detective that just got under her skin? She was naturally competitive but the need to be better than her new partner was just out of character for her. Well, that wasn't true either, she was just usually better at hiding that need. She began to wonder what else she would be unable to hide from him.


	5. Borderline

Season 2 Episode 3 "Borderline"

She was not his usual type. Then again it had been awhile since Marty Deeks got to pick the woman he was interested in. Lately it was some alias doing the choosing. They always seemed to attract the ones whose hemlines were higher than their IQ's. These women were always after something too. Whether it be money or drugs or just to get in the clubs that Marty had access to, it never seemed to be him that they liked. Granted they never got to see the real Marty Deeks.

If it was just Deeks doing the picking, he'd choose someone who was also smart and could think on their own. Someone who was quick witted and understood his jokes. And of course a knockout beauty. Kensi Blye was all these things. It wasn't that he was sexually attracted to her. Well, maybe a little, but she was his partner and that never works out. But she was the total package. What other woman could shoot the wings off a fly, track bad guys through the desert, make quick comebacks to his jokes, all while riding a dirt bike? Wow! He was sure there was some very lucky man out there somewhere! She really was awesome!


	6. Special Delivery

A/N: Thanks to those of you that have taken the time to read, alerted and reviewed my new indulgence. I think this is my favorite so far. Thanks again!

* * *

Season 2 Episode 4 "Special Delivery"

"Hey Deeks, how would you know what that little blue box means to a girl?" Kensi asked as they walked to their cars after celebrating Hetty's birthday.

"Remember I said birthdays are complicated. Well, while I was in college, I had been dating this girl for almost two years. I missed her twenty-first birthday because I went to New York to check out Columbia and NYU's Law Schools. She made such a huge deal about me missing her big day. I thought I had figured a way out of the dog house. When I got back home, I took her out to her favorite restaurant, I wore a tie and everything! After dessert, I put the little blue box on the table and..."

"Aww Deeks." Kensi could see this playing out just like in one of the romantic comedies she enjoyed watching after shooting it out with the bad guys.

"Yep, she just started shouting yes and crying. Other costumers were clapping. The waiter even brought over a bottle of champagne. It was horrible!"

"Horrible? Sounds perfect."

"It would have been if I was actually proposing," Deeks said with that impish grin she was getting way too fond of seeing.

Kensi punched him hard in the arm. "You ass!"

"Ow! What!? I could barely afford the monogrammed key chain I bought her. I mean come on! I had had I to start working nights in a club just to be able to afford the trip."


	7. Little Angels

A/N: This episode really didn't have much for me to draw inspiration from. This is the best I could do.

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 5 "Little Angels"**

It had been late one night when the commercial for Romancing the One came on during Top Model. That got her to thinking about how it would be nice to have someone to sit with on the couch, drink a beer and watch a little TV.

Kensi had tried to find guys the old fashioned way. She really had. But with a schedule like hers, when was a girl supposed to find love. She rarely went out clubbing and when she did, it was usually after a tough case and all she really wanted to do was get lost in the music and forget about the horrors of the day. Plus all the guys she met in places like that only had one thing on their minds and it wasn't catching up on the shows on her DVR.

"You're just a few clicks away from true love. Sign-up now for free," said the spokesman, who reminded her of the pastor at the church she used to go to with her grandmother.

Kensi thought, "Well, hell! Why not?" She grabbed her laptop and began filling out the questionnaire.

Name? "Kensi Marie Blye."

Age? "27."

Height? "5 foot 8 inches."

Weight? "130." She thought better of that and changed it to 125 lbs. After all she did need to lay off the Twinkies a bit more often.

City where you live? "West Hollywood, CA."

Sign? "They can't be serious! Sagittarius"

List 3 likes. She thought about it for a moment and answered honestly. "Martial arts, techno music and first dates at the zoo." She had never had a first date at the zoo but she thought about how that would be a fun and safe way to spend time with a virtual stranger.

List 3 dislikes. Well, she didn't want any old guys so she thought..."Dentures will exclude the geezers." She looked around her cluttered apartment and added "Hoarders." While trying to think of a third dislike, she thought about her day. The Petty Officer that they had caught trying to sell low level intelligence to a Mexican cartel today had been very cute but she really didn't want her third date to be a conjugal visit. Sooo, "prison records" rounded out the list.

Next the website asked for a picture. She quickly searched her computer and found a copy of the head shot that had been done as part of her undercover assignment as a struggling actress a few years ago.

She typed up a quick summary of what she was hoping to find in a date. She decided that she probably shouldn't use her real name and deleted her name from the form. Now the question was what name would she use instead? She picked up the romance novel laying next to her on the couch. The heroine was named Charlene and the dashing hero was named Trent St. James. "Charlene St. James" was born! She reviewed her answers and clicked submit before she could change her mind.

It wasn't until later while lying in bed that she had a terrifying thought..."What if Deeks finds this?"


	8. Standoff

**Season 2 Episode 6 "Standoff"**

He had always thought that anyone who developed feelings for their partner were either crazy or unprofessional. After working alongside G. Callen, he wouldn't call him crazy and he was anything but unprofessional, but G. definitely had feelings for Tracy. Or at least he had at one point.

As with everything else about Callen, there were lots of questions about his history with the attractive brunette that had been the focus of their latest case. All they really knew was that the two of them had been partners when they both worked for the CIA and that he referred to her as his ex-wife. Whether real or just a cover marriage, only Callen knew for sure (and probably Hetty because she seemed to know everything).

But Deeks had seen it. When Callen caught a glimpse of Tracy's bare back in the boat shed there was an unmistakable look of longing, anger and regret all mixed together. The look of a man who had been hurt by love.

Deeks could understand the sexual attraction. She was smoking hot. He had found himself in a purely physical arrangement with his partner before but nothing more. He wouldn't compromise the job with love. There were just too many things at stake; his safety, the safety of those around him and the chance that he might not catch the bad guys. It would have to be one very special person to risk it all for. She'd have to be the total package!

* * *

A/N: I feel like Kensi and Deeks needed some time for their "thing" to develop. I think at this point in the show, they think the other is attractive and have the beginnings of a friendship but not much else. I tried to leave it open for something to grow (or at least that's what I was trying to do). Thanks for reading and I would love to hear from you. Take care.


	9. Anonmyous

A/N: I struggled with this one. I came up with two but don't really like either one. Please don't give up on me. I am really enjoying re-watching these episodes and trying my hand at fanfic. Thanks again!

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 7 "Anonymous" (Take 1)**

"My god you're a big baby!" Kensi said as she lead an all but blind Deeks out of the Malibu Medi-Spa. "Don't rub your eyes Deeks!" she said as she reached up to slap his hand away. "Doesn't the LAPD train you for anything? Rubbing just spreads the oil and pushes it deeper into the skin."

"Have you ever been peppered? Of course you have. Probably as part of some crazy training session with Callen and Sam. Knowing what to do and doing it, or in this case not doing it, is easier said than done."

"There is an eye wash station back at OSP. The pain should only last about thirty or forty-five minutes."

"Fine! But I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sure no one will even notice."

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 7 "Anonymous" (Take 2)**

Did he really think that she needed an overhaul of her undercarriage? Like every woman, there were things about herself that Kensi didn't like, but she had never thought that her body was a problem. She didn't think that Deeks really did either.

She had caught him looking at her many times before. He had even started to stutter when she walked out of the changing area at OSP when she put on that black dress to go meet her childhood friend. She knew that Deeks thought she looked good. That time at the beach with Callen's so-called ex-wife, Deeks had needed to beach towel to mop up all the drool.

No, that was just part of the cover to get them into the Malibu Medi-Spa. She just had one question, did he know that she really had had a nose job or was he just making that up too?


	10. Bounty

Season 2 Episode 8 " Bounty"

He trusted her. Or at least he wanted to trust her. He knew she would have his back when the bullets started flying. She was an excellent agent and an impeccable shot. There was no one in Deeks' life that he could count on one hundred percent. He had been the one that other people counted on but it had been a very long time since someone was there when he needed them most. Seeing Brandon Booth alone at the age of eighteen made Deeks realize that being alone just sucks.

"_All the fist bumping and saying you've got each other's backs doesn't mean squat unless there's trust."_

Sam was right! Their 'relationship' would be stronger and that would only serve to make their partnership better. They complimented each other. He softened her hard edges and she helped to focus him. Individually they were good. Together they were great. Deeks just needed to let his guard down a little and allow himself to trust Kensi. He knew he had to make the first step. She was way too stubborn to ever admit defeat and come to him.


	11. Absolution

**Season 2 Episode 9 "Absolution"**

What is it with men?! Do they all think women are stupid enough to fall for this crap? I mean really Deeks? What kind of woman does this kind of crap work on? Kensi looked around and thought, "This kind apparently." He was confident to the point of cocky. He would tell her that she should be flattered that he chose her to be his bait for this mission. Well, she'd get the best of this situation.

"_You cheated on me...with my brother!" _With that Kensi turned around, smiled and threw her arms in the air in victory. Yeah, she probably could have gone along with his little scenario and he would have gotten some poor woman's number. But as he told her once, _"Starting off the relationship with a lie? How's that ever gonna lead to true love?" _

As Kensi walked to the car, she wondered if jealousy kept her from playing along and let the thought of what it would be like to date Deeks slip into her mind. She just continued to smile and thought, "Well it definitely wouldn't be boring."

* * *

A/N: Any of the dialog in italics is directly from the show. Please don't sue me! In my opinion this is the beginning of Deeks and Kensi joking and playing together. I loved the scene of them at the park!


	12. Deliverance

A/N: Don't get used to this pace. I've been home sick and been watching a lot of TV during my down time. Hope you are still enjoying my little drabbles, for lack of a better term. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 10 "Deliverance"**

As they sat at the bar having a beer, Kensi asked, "Do you really believe what you said earlier?"

"What earlier?" Deeks asked, never taking his eyes off the cooking show playing on the TV behind the bar.

"When you said, 'She's just a cop and no one even likes her that much.'"

Deeks gave her a look of disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" When she had gotten in the car with the russians, Deeks wasn't sure that he'd ever see his partner again and that scared him more than he ever thought it would.

"No, I know you didn't mean me. But do you think that's how we see you? Do you really think that because you're not an agent we value you less?"

"No, I mean...no. It's just like sometimes I still feel a little like the outsider. I mean you and Sam and G are family and sometimes I feel like the neighbor kid that your mom makes you play with."

Kensi felt her chest tighten and she reached and gave Deeks' arm a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry if I make you feel like an outsider. The only reason I was able to make it through today and not just give up was because I knew you'd find me. You could have left me to manage that last laser trigger by myself and gotten to safety but you didn't."

"You really thought I'd leave my partner in a situation like that?"

"Nope. And that's why you're family too."

"Plus, if I had left, you'd of had to come up with some other lame excuse to lay on top of me." He gave her one of those smirks that makes her want to slap and hug him at the same time. "BTW, Catherine Zeta Jones has got nothing on my partner!"


	13. Disorder

A/N: This is the last one for the day. Sorry to overload y'all. Thanks for reading and "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 11 "Disorder"**

Kensi's last Christmas with Jack had changed her outlook on the holidays. She didn't want everyone to know that she had no one she wanted to spend her holiday with, so when they asked she said the first thing that came to mind. She had never even been to Seattle. She usually spent her Christmas Eve sitting on her couch alone, eating the only thing in her fridge, ice cream and beer.

She shouldn't have been surprised where her day took her. Nothing Deeks did should surprise her. When he said that he was "seeing someone special," this was not what she had imagined. She thought for sure he would be hooking up with his latest flavor of the month and that some of that tacky Santa themed lingerie would make an appearance. Spending the evening serving the homeless at a shelter would not have even crossed her mind.

You would think that the people at the shelter would have very little to be happy about, but the laughter that filled the dining room would have made the Grinch's heart grow. Kensi couldn't keep the smile off her face. She'd never tell him that but Deeks did look kinda cute in that Santa hat. As Kensi laid down on her bed that night, she had to admit that it was the best Christmas Eve she had had in a very long time.


	14. Overwatch

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken me so long to update this but life kind of gets in the way sometimes. Thanks for continuing to read and please let me hear what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 12 "Overwatch"**

They were back in the bullpen finishing the paperwork following the Yusef Afzal case.

"Hey Kens. Come here." Deeks called from behind his laptop.

"What? Did you find the footage of your sweet right hook on the bridge?"

"Just come here. Humor me."

Kensi pushed away from her desk with a humpf so that Deeks would know that she didn't want to. She came around behind him and leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen. Instead of the video of Deeks fighting the bad guy in Venice, the screen showed a picture of LAPD Officer Martin Deeks in his dress uniform. It was the kind of picture a mother would have proudly displayed on her fireplace mantel.

"So the uniform does nothing for you?" Deeks asked looking back over his shoulder with a slightly hopeful smile on his face.

Kensi cocked her head to the side and gave him a noise that could only mean "not really" and turned to go back to her desk. "How long ago was that taken?"

"It's my Academy graduation picture. How could you not find me dashing?"

"You look like a kid! Clean shaven and a hair cut really takes the years off you Deeks. You should try it more often but the uniform...I'm not impressed."

"I've told you. This is a highly refined look that I have spent time perfecting for undercover work. You know you love my scruff!" Deeks rubbed his chin for effect.

Kensi rolled her eyes and went back to work at her desk. She would never admit it to him but she did prefer Deeks just like he was, scruff and all.


	15. Archangel

**A/N: The dialog in this chapter (_in italic_) is not mine. I borrowed it directly from the show, so it is the property of people far more talented than me. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 13 "Archangel"**

Deeks had call to let her this morning to let her know that he was running a little late. So before stopping to pick him up on the way to work, she stopped to get their morning coffees without him. It wasn't her fault every convenience store she had ever been in had all those sweets right there so easy to grab as you were paying. Those delicious little treats were just irresistible. Deeks would never know.

Just last week he had called her out in front of their victim's girlfriend about Kensi's "junk food jones." She had attempted to curb this habit, at least in front of Deeks. She had skipped her usual sugary sweet pastry with her morning coffee every day this week. But seriously, how was a girl supposed to go without chocolate?

When she returned to the car, she instinctively reached for the glovebox to stash her mid morning snack. She stopped suddenly. She knew that Deeks would also reach there first if he decided he was hungry. The only time she carried a purse was when Hetty gave her one to go with one of the incredibly stunning outfits she kept on hand for undercover assignments so she couldn't hide it there. Kensi looked around the car for a less obvious hiding place.

She looked above her head and saw the perfect place. The car manufacture had designed the little cubby hole to store your sunglasses in but it was the perfect size for her pack of candy. She tucked the treat in and closed the door. Deeks would never look there.

Later in the day while on stakeout in Kensi's car...

"_What are you looking for?"_ Kensi asked.

"_I'm looking for something to eat."_ Deeks said while searching through the glovebox.

"_Well, that's a glove compartment not a refrigerator,"_ Kensi snapped back at him.

"_Yeah, like you don't stash your Ho-Ho's in here. Alright, come on lady. Don't hold out on me cause I am starving."_ Deeks said turning to look directly at her.

"_I don't have anything."_ Kensi tried not to look guilty.

"_Yes you do."_ Deeks knew her too well.

"_I don't have anything."_ She said unconvincingly.

"_How come I smell..."_ Deeks sniffed the air like a blood hound looking for a scent to track, _"...peanut butter cups?"_

"_What?"_ Kensi thought to herself "How did he do that?"

"_Yep. Peanut butter, chocolate. I smell it. Where is it?"_ he said with a smile.

"_Nope. Nope. You know why you smell them because..."_ She was busted!

"_Cause..."_ He knew he had her.

"_I left one on the seat and it melted many, many, many months ago."_ She knew that he knew it was a lie.

"_So why do I smell it now? Huh?"_

Deeks really was a good detective. It was getting ridiculous how well he knew her. Thank God there were two Reese's Cups in a pack because now she was going to have to share.


	16. Lockup

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. It was a combination of lack of inspiration and real life getting in the way. I am not real happy with this chapter but I decided to just post it and move on. Hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 14 "Lockup"**

Kensi is a unique woman. Most men don't appreciate all the things that make her special. What other woman could be so strong and confident in her job and still be so innocent and unsure in her personal life.

Deeks jokingly asked how she got a second date after saying that she had always wanted to go to Medieval Times. In truth, he thought that only made her even more adorable. Her teen years had been hard so she missed out on a lot of the cheesy thing in life. She had probably never been to a Dave and Busters either. The jerk had probably thought that he could get off easy and get lucky by taking her there. Knowing Kens, she left him lonely and unsatisfied wanting to take things slow. So he went looking for the beer wench from the restaurant after dropping her off. What an ass!

Deeks thought that Kensi needed someone who would take the time to get to know all the special thing about her. One thing's for sure, he wouldn't take her to Medieval Times, at least not for a romantic date. She deserved better than that.


	17. Tin Soldiers

**A/N: I am sorry I have not updated in a long time, but for some reason they have now expected me to work while I'm at work. Can you believe it? Anyway, here is the next chapter. I was a big Scooby Doo fan as a kid, so this was a lot of fun for me to write. I hope y'all enjoy it too. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Have a great weekend!**

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 15 "Tin Soldiers" **

From across the bullpen, Kensi stared at Deeks with a slight grin on her face as he finished up the after action report for the case they just closed.

Without looking up from his computer, Deeks asks, "I know I'm pretty to look at but do you mind? I'm trying to do some work over here."

"I just can't get over how much you really do look like Shaggy. How did I never see it before? If I didn't know better I'd think that they fashioned that character after you."

"I am nothing like Shaggy. Well,...OK, kinda, maybe we have a similar hairstyle, but that's it. If one of is like Shaggy it's you," he said looking up returning her smile.

"Me?" Kensi questioned raising her eyebrows in a way that Deeks knew was a sign that he was getting her riled up.

"Yeah, didn't you ever watch the cartoons? Shaggy and Scooby could be bribed to do most anything for food. Why do you think I keep a box of Ding-Dongs in my desk?" Deeks crossed to the printer, signed the report and put it on Callen's work space. He returned to his desk and began to pack up his stuff for the night. "Now, how 'bout you drive me home?"

"Why should I?" Kensi asked.

He opened his bottom drawer, pulled out a cellophane wrapped package of snack cakes and tossed them to her. "Now grab your Scooby Snacks and let's go" he said as he walked past her to the door.

Kensi shook her head, grabbed her keys and bag and walked toward the exit. Deeks was holding the door open for her with his patented grin on his scruffy face. As she passed him, she gave him a hard but good natured punch to the shoulder.

As the door swung closed you could hear Deeks shout, "Zoinks!"


	18. Empty Quiver

**A/N - I know this has been a long time coming and I apologize for the delay but I had an injury that changed my job description for a couple of months while I recovered. They actually expected me to work the entire time I was on the clock. (Can you believe the nerve?) Now that I am back to my usual job and with summer in full swing, I have even less time and less desire to be inside looking at a computer. I will keep working on this as I have really enjoyed the experience. Please excuse the slower publishing pace. Thanks for the continued support and feedback. This is just a short one to slowly ease back into things. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 16 " Empty Quiver"**

Hetty was one savvy woman. Just one of her many talents was an ability to bring different personalities together to build the best team.

Kensi was a fantastic agent with tons of potential. However, if she didn't find a way to ease her stress, she was headed for an early end to her career, whether that be from burn out or something more tragic.

Deeks was one of the smartest detectives that had ever come across Hetty's radar. He managed to find humor in all things and didn't have much of a filter some of the time His downfall was that some perceived him as unprofessional. He needed a little more discipline.

Hetty knew that if this partnership could survive the first year, it would be one of the best and strongest she had ever seen. If Deeks could get Kensi to let her hair down a little and Kensi could focus Deeks, they'd be unstoppable.


	19. Personal

**A/N: This one is the first that I have felt any pressure to do well. I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for reading and please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 17 "Personal"**

When Kensi arrived at the hospital, she had gone straight to the nurses station in the emergency room. ""I'm looking for Martin Deeks."

The nurse who had just walked up to the counter with a clipboard in her hand said "Are you family?"

Kensi said "No, we work together..." but before she could finish her sentence the nurse began walking away and told her "We can only give information to family. I'm sorry miss, you will have to wait in the lobby" and disappeared behind a curtain.

Frustrated, Kensi walked to the other end of the counter and waited as patiently as she could for a woman in blue scrubs to finish her phone conversation. When the dark haired woman looked up, Kensi had her badge open and clearly visible.

"You must be looking for Detective Deeks. He is in the OR now." The woman stood and grabbed an envelope from a mail box labeled as "Trauma 2" came around the counter encouraging Kensi to walk with her. "I am headed that way if you'd like to come with me." She handed Kensi the envelope, "These are the only personal belongings that Detective Deeks had in his possession when he arrived. Can I assume that you will return them to him when you see him?" She gave Kensi a reassuring smile and together they walked through the doors labeled "Hospital Staff Only".

As Kensi stood alone in the corridor waiting for her partner, she opened the envelope and took out his watch and his badge. She realized that she had never actually looked at his badge.

She slowly opened the worn leather wallet and saw his ID and detective's shield. Even in the official photo, Deeks had his patented grin that could infuriate her and at the same time make her feel like nothing could banish her smile. She swore to herself that she would never take him for granted and that theirs would be the partnership to measure all others by.


	20. Harm's Way

**Season 2 Episode 18 "Harm's Way"**

Since the day Deeks had been targeted and shot by the Chechen terrorist, Vakar, Sam had not given him a moments peace. Everyday Sam had found someway to teach Deeks a means of avoiding the "usual" routine. In reality, it only took finding out that he had put his team, more to the point his partner, in danger for Deeks to see the error of his ways. That was a mistake he would not make again. Now it was time for Deeks to teach Sam a little something.

He knew from his lessons that Sam didn't repeat his morning routine from day to day. However he did know that Sam had a morning schedule. Everyday before work Sam had some kind of workout and everyday there was a coffee stop before going to work. He also knew that Sam had three favorite coffee shops near the Mission. With a little help from his partner, it was time to turn the tables on Sam.

Kensi's cell phone buzzed on the desk beside her. "Hello. This is Kensi."

"Hey, Kens. I need your help on an op." She couldn't help but smile a little when she heard the surfer's drawl of her partner.

"Are you working a case for the LAPD? I didn't think you'd be back to work until tomorrow," she said trying to hide the excitement in her voice. There was no need for him to know that she had missed him as much as she did.

"No, no. This is just something I am working on for me."

"There is no way I am doing anything that is gonna put me on Hetty's list. You can forget that!" Kensi immediately looked over her shoulder expecting to see her diminutive boss right behind her.

"No way, I'm just now coming back to work. Do you think I'd risk being tortured by her and having to do all this rehab again? No, I just need you to look in the wastebasket next to Sam's desk and tell me the color of his coffee cup from this morning."

With an over abundance of caution, Kensi asked "Whyyyyy?"

She could tell Deeks was smiling by the sound of his voice. "I'm gonna give Sam a lesson in 'Personal Security'. Is it red or orange?"

Now Kensi was really curious. She stood up and walked across the bullpen. "It's orange. What are you gonna do? Poison him?"

Deeks chuckled. "No. Black or white lid?"

"White. Deeks, what are you up to?" Kensi had to know what he was planning. She knew that Deeks had a way of pushing Sam's buttons that usually amused the rest of the team.

Deeks briefly thought about not divulging his plan but decided he may need his partner for this case too. "I talked to Callen and he said that they went to the little shop next to the dry cleaners yesterday. Today's cup is from the bodega over on Venice. I'm pretty sure I know which one he'll use tomorrow. I'm gonna wait at the coffee shop in the morning and...I was thinking that I'd get the barista to put my name on his coffee cup. You know, show him that he's not as slick as he thinks he is."

"You know he will see that as soon as she hands him his order." Kensi thought about it for a moment. "Do you think your skills are good enough to slip your phone on him without him seeing you?"

"Duh! Think about who you are talking to Princess. I know I've been out of work for a few weeks but you can't unlearn a God given talent like mine. What did you have in mind?"

Kensi rolled her eyes and thought to herself _'Yep, he's all better.' "_When Sam comes in the bullpen, he will think that you're not coming in to work. I'll call your phone and it will ring in his bag."

Deeks smiled, "YES! Perfect! I've never been so excited to come to work."

"This is only gonna work if you don't get caught."

"Have a little faith, Kensalena. See you in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Now please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing. I need some feedback. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
